A Contest
by toomanyfandoms1598
Summary: The Avengers enter a look alike contest. Things happen
1. Chapter 1

**I read one like this, but I wanted to do something a little different. The Avengers enter a look alike contest. This is a two shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers\**

Tony grinned as he stared at his StarkPad. There was an add for an Avengers look alike contest. He clicked the sign up icon. His teammates were doing this whether they wanted to or not. He quickly read through the terms. They could dress in or out of costume, but in costume was preferable. Their identities would remain anonymous unless they wished to divulge their identities. He smirked. They would totally win. Especially if he could get Bruce to Hulk out. Hulk loved him. He would do it. The team would do it. He would bring them kicking and screaming into it.

* * *

It was at breakfast the next day that he told them.

"Um... guys? I entered everyone in an Avengers look alike contest and it cost money and is non refundable, so we're doing it." He was met with 5 identical looks of shock, confusion, realization, horror, and finally, annoyance. Thor grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Steve sighed and leaned back on his stool. Clint face planted into his eggs and Natasha glared at him. Bruce was staring into Tony's eyes with the look of 'you are the stupidest man in the entire universe.' Tony just smiled cheekily.

"It's tomorrow. Better get ready. In costume."

* * *

ONE DAY LATER

Steve fidgeted with his helmet, while Tony put on his helmet. Natasha adjusted her fake guns. There had been a rule about no real ones, but she had one on her anyway. Clint was tossing an arrow up and down in the air. Thor was shining Mjolnir with his cape. Bruce had on his pair of stretchy pants and a cheap t shirt that he didn't like. He had flat out refused to Hulk out before hand. Tony had begged, even gotten on his knees, but Bruce hadn't budged. They were due to go up next to show off their costumes. Their numbers were pinned to their chests, with Tony's on his back and Steve's on his shield. One of the volunteers directed them onto the stage and they took their spots. They stood in front of a crowd 300 - 500 people large. Clint messed with his bow while Natasha glared at Tony, who stuck his tongue out at her, not that she could see it. A judge started talking.

"I'll have to say, you're costumes are very impressive. They are some of the best tonight, especially that Iron man armor. You may go now." They walked off the stage while Tony pulled of his helmet.

"We will so win."

* * *

After about an hour of waiting, every group was called up on stage. There were 12 teams, including the real Avengers. Tony looked down the line up. They were obviously the best, but some of the Hulks were actually _Hulks_. He grumbled. Stupid green bean. 7 were hulked out and the others were like Bruce and in normal form. The judge that had spoken to them before stood up and cleared his throat, interrupting his train of thought.

"We have the winning team's number here, as well as their prize of 6 tickets for a tour of Avengers Tower. And the winning team is..."

This is it. They would win. The tickets would be useless, but Tony would have his glory.

"TEAM 7!" He looked at Clint's number.

4.

They had lost.

He burst out laughing, soon followed by the other Avengers.

* * *

Once Tony had calmed down, save a few chuckles, he noticed that every single person in the large park was staring at him. It was absolutely silent. A judge stood up.

"May I ask you what's so funny, Team 4?"

"Its... It's just..." Clint burst out laughing again. Tony snickered and pulled off his helmet.

"It's just that we lost our own look alike contest."

You could practically hear everyone's jaw drop. Tony hovered over to the winning team.

"Congrats at beating the real Avengers at their own game." He shook the other Iron man's hand and winked. The other Avengers approached their doppelgangers of each team and shook each person's hand there. Once that was done, Tony flew down to where the judges were.

"...show off..." Murmured Clint, who stood in a line with all the Hawkeyes next to him. Tony grinned all the judges and shook their hands as well.

"This was a pleasure. Thank you for holding this fun event." Tony was obviously turning up the charm. One of the female judges looked like she wanted to swoon.

...

"We should have won."


	2. Chapter 2

**I read one like this, but I wanted to do something a little different. The Avengers enter a look alike contest. This is a two shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers\**

Tony grinned as he led 77 awe struck people on an all access tour through the Avengers Tower. They stepped into an elevator that was big enough for all 76 of them. The citizens walked as if in a daze. They probably were.

"JARVIS, the Avengers common room please."

"Of course Sir." The people jumped and looked frantically around for the source of the voice.

"That's JARVIS. He's Tony's AI. AKA Artificial Intelligence. He runs the tower. He's awesome. Aren't you JARVIS?"

"It is as you say, Master Clint." Clint jumped from the ceiling of the elevator. Tony let out a (manly) shriek.

"Don't you know not to scare me like that? Heart condition." He pounded his arc reactor meaningfully. Clint just scoffed and waved at the people in the elevator.

* * *

Tony led them into the living room, where Thor, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce were playing Mario Kart. Natasha was winning, with Bruce in second. Thor and Steve on the other hand...

Thor was content to push Steve off the track, who would shoot him with a red turtle shell in turn. This went on while Tony gave them the tour, but not letting them into the lab. That was a no no to anyone except Bruce, Pepper, and Natasha. Tony had tried to bad Natasha, but she hadn't taken no for an answer. Once they returned to the living room, they were still racing, this time on Rainbow Bridge. Tony watched, enraptured. His eyes widened when Steve got a blue turtle shell.

"Steve...!" His warning came too late as Steve launched it. The guests watched as the shell blasted Natasha's car off of Rainbow Bridge. Everyone froze. Natasha turned very slowly and glared at Steve, who gulped. Natasha popped her knuckles for added effect. It worked. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a butter knife. (Or an arrow, if you were Clint.)

"You better start running." The super soldier was out of the room before anyone could even blink, Natasha quick behind.

"Well..." Started Bruce, who was interrupted by Tony. Bruce glared playfully at Tony.

"This is the Avengers." Clint then pounced on Tony, sending both to the ground, Tony yelling expletives at the top of his lungs. Everyone just stood, dumbfounded at the scene in front of them. It went on for about 15 minutes before Bruce sighed and went into the kitchen. He came out with 77 brand new StarkPads, straight off the line.

"These are for you people. Tony would give them to you... but he's otherwise engaged."

* * *

Tony smirked evilly, the light of the StarkPad lighting up his face in a ghoulish manner.

"Yes. Finally." He was on YouTube, and the video he was watching, dubbed, "The Real Avengers." It showed the Mario Kart debacle and Clint's ambush. The thing he was looking at though, was the comment section. One little comment in particular. It read:

That Hawkeye is a little devil for sneaking up on Iron Man like that! Tony Stark totally could've taken him if he hadn't been jumped!

He made a mental note to send a generous donation to the woman who posted it.


End file.
